


lift each other up

by realbutnotsopure



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Siblings, their relationship is so important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbutnotsopure/pseuds/realbutnotsopure
Summary: How despite the constant bickering and fighting, they will always lift each other up.





	lift each other up

 

“Mari,” her brother whined. “I’m tired.”

“This was your idea!”

When there came no reply from her brother Marian turned and found Carver sitting in the middle of the road, picking at the pebbles. For a second Marian entertained the thought of simply leaving him there, letting there be some consequences of his actions. But Marian was too much of a older sister to do it, “Carver.”

He continued staring at the ground, avoiding her gaze, with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Marian knew her brother well enough to see that he was not far away from tears, “What’s wrong?”

“My foot hurts,” he replied, putting his hand on his right ankle. “And we have a long way home and I can’t walk.”

_Perhaps you shouldn’t have insisted that we walk all the way out here then,_ Marian almost replied but before she could, Carver sniffled and her heart broke. Carver never cried in front of her. In a matter of seconds she gave up and crouched on the ground, “Get up on my back.”

A moment passed and then she felt small arms wrap themselves around her throat. She counted to three out loud and then they stood. The older mage with her little brother on her back. She started walking, “You better stay awake, Carver. Or I’ll drop you.”

“Then stop being boring.” Apparently Carver’s mood had greatly improved since he now had the energy and will to be a brat.

“Entertain me, baby brother.”

“Don’t call me that.” A pause. “About?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Once upon a time there was this brilliant knight, named Ser Carver...”

 

* * *

 

“You better not pass out, sister, or I’ll drop you right here.”

_Should’ve brought Anders_ , Marian thought, as she bounced against her brother as he ran, carrying her back to Kirkwall. She’d thought that she’d be enough, that they wouldn't need more than one mage but evidently, they could've have used a healer. Her torso hurt and her once blue robe was now red. She mumbled, “Carver.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, be nice to the dying.”

Varric chuckled from somewhere behind and below her head, “You’re not dying, Hawke.”

“Yet,” Fenris added.

“Is he still mad at me,” Marian asked her brother and he smirked in return. Of course, there had been mages involved and of course Marian had brought both Fenris and Carver along with her, who both easily disapproved when it came to magic. Her brother could be persuaded but Fenris was impossible. She started feeling a bit light-headed and wondered if it would be worth throwing up on Carver when said brother suddenly shook her, “Sister, what did I just say?”

“Eh, stay awake?”

“Yes, do that.”

Marian smiled, “But you’re so boring.”

Carver ignored Varric’s sniggering and Fenris surprising chuckle and continued striding forward with Marian in his arms. But then, with a lowered voice so that the other men wouldn’t hear, he started, “Once upon a time there was a stupid mage…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but thank you for reading<33


End file.
